The Draconic Future
by Cyberninjitsu
Summary: A fanfic based on Monster Hunter set in the future.....Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

The day after the devil was born; the world was plundered into heat and destruction. All but one place, the size of Manhattan, was left from the chaotic destruction. The cause of this destruction, the prehistoric dinosaurs, the legendary dragons, and the fearless wyverns. Such technology was useless against these fiends.

The day the devil died, he left his creatures in control of his new kingdom. They patrolled the skies, the streets, and the very skyscrapers that humans once built. The world was in chaos.

But one man came along, he now titled Village Elder proclaimed that to beat these beasts one must use techniques that were deployed a million years ago. He trained an elite group, self-proclaimed Hunters, in the art of swordplay, javelinrey, battle, and shooting. This group was open to anyone who had the heart to fight these beasts, but not everyone was elite, not everyone was horrible. But to become a Hunter, a full fledged recognized hunter, one must slay a Yian Kut Ku. A terrible parrot like wyvern, with a long tail, long legs, long neck, and a terrible temper for a first wyvern to face. This wyvern was the starting line for a life of peril, danger, and fear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Howard take your weapon out. We are approaching the Yian Kut Ku, this is going to be the starting point of our new life!"

"Fine I will draw my new weapon. I made it last night for this day. I call it the Pheonix Blade. Catchy name ay?"

"Let's just hope you don't get yourself killed with that little toothpick"

"Let's hope you lose all speaking ability in your mouth Richard."

"You're a wise guy. Shhh were approaching his lair. Don't talk."

The two hunters walk to a walking Yian Kut Ku.

"On my count Richard we attack the thing. 1….2……Yikes it has spotted us come on attack the dam thing!"

Howard draws his blade, the Pheonix Blade. He runs into battle against the Yian Kut Ku. The creature makes a load shriek and starts pecking at a blocking Howard. Howard successfully blocking the pokes from the Wyvern shoots a shot for the Wyvernz head. Blood smears the floor.

"Come on Richard provide me with some covering fire while I lay down this barrel bomb that the black market dealer gave me."

"No Howard don't!"

It was too late the bomb exploded on the Yian Kut Ku. The Yian Kut Ku is dazzled. Howard takes a leap at the Wyverns head. Blood pours out. Howard's blood. The broken sword falls out of Howard's hand. The broken part lies inside Howard's shoulder. He turns around to run.

"My damn invention has failed me. Now I am bleeding. Damn wyvern."

"Come on Howard lets get out of here before we die.

They turn around to leave. The biggest mistake was already made. The raging Yian Kut Ku collided into them with his mouth spewing fire. The friends never did get a chance to slay the Yian Kut Ku. They were slain by the Yian Kut Ku and sent to eternal rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Hey this is my first fanfic. It's based on monster hunter! This takes place in the near future. This is just the first chapter. The people who died aren't the main characters. Trust me it will get exciting later on! The above scene is in the past, so don't be like "OMG 1ts not futeristc!1111" Next chapter it will. My idea for this was that I had a dream of an environment like the one coming up and I had to face all the monsters and almost died. If this isn't an exact recollection of any items, names, or people please don't yell at me. Any spelling corrections, grammar correction, or general questions email me at Enjoy Reading the future of the series.

On another note I will try to upload a chapter a week. Or more if the time Permits. When school is over a lot of chapters will be poring out.

Note: I don't Own Capcom,Nor monster Hunter, Nor the Characters, Nor do i own PERMISSION BEFORE REPRODUCTION!


	2. Chapter 2

"How the hell am i supposed to kill a Velocidrome with fog like this? I can't even see my arm. Gay village elder."

"How dare you talk about the village elder like that!"

"Village elder my ass."

"He is much more skilled then you. If your complaining now, how are you going to act later on, Ms. I'm to good for this mission."

"Shove it." (draws sword)

"Okay. Put that dam thing away. You'll spoil our location, and I'm sure you don't want to duke it out with me right here, against the master lance user, Carl!"

At that, the sole remaining Velocidrome that they needed to catch started running into a side alley.

"You asshole, now we gotta run and chase the dam thing, "master" lance user Carl."

They chased after the Velocidrome. It bobbed and weaved through the rubble and the rocky decrepit skyscrapers. The Velocidrome dived into one of these buildings, with the two people hot in pursuit. They chased it to a hole that separated It and their boundaries. The lady jumped the gap and started chasing the Velocidrome up the stairs. She was entering no man's land. Thats the first rule as a trainee, never go into a nest of any sort without permission from the Village Elder. She was entering a suicide run, a long hall littered with halls, with no sight of her prey in sight. Hesitantly she ran right up the stairs to the roof of the building. Their was a crackle of lightening. In front of her laid a huge wyvern. She recognized the wyvern right away, it was the Rathalos. It screamed an ear piercing scream, and charged directly at the new intruder. The lady barley dodged the terrifying creature. She ran to the other side of the roof. She was trapped.

The Ratholos was a huge flying wyvern with the ability to spit fire. It was common knowledge that the Ratholos were fierce opponents to the untrained and unskilled. The scaly red dragon took its run once again at the lady. She stared into it's deep cold eyes, it seemed all hope was lost. She readied her shield and closed her eyes. The wyvern never hit her. Instead it let out a huge shriek, the lady was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what would make the Rathalos stop. But upon closer inspection she saw her teacher wielding his lance in battle against the beast.

"Stay were you are" the teacher demanded.

The teacher wielded the lance with great precision. He stabbed the Rathalos in the stomach when he came near and charged at the wyvern when it ran. It was apparent that the Lance wielding man had no intention on letting the Rathalos go, and the Rathalos knew it. Instead the Ratholos put in one last ditch effort. It blew the fire from it's mouth, but it was easily cast aside by the mans shining shield. The man took one last blow to finish the fiend, a blow to the head, which rolled the wyvern over and ended it's miserable existence. The man carved the kill, and stuck the material in his bag which he would use to strengthen his lance.

"Don't say anything and follow me back Maria."

The girl obliged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!!! I finished the second chapter. Its been such a long time since I wrote chapter one. It's because Im bored and I need sumtin to do. I took a change from the original chapter. No longer am I assuming everyone knows what monster hunter is. For those who don't please google images a picture if yu need better refrence. There will be more coming, especially if I get one tiny review. How hard is that to ask for? If yur confused email me at and ill try 2 help yu out. For an image scale of the monsters, go to this link.


End file.
